Illegal Contact
by Jen733
Summary: Edward Masen is a 29 year old former NFL football player, now coaching high school football in Forks. He leads a quiet life until he meets a woman that will change his life forever. What's been missing from his life may be right in front of him. AH


**Hi! So, this is my new story and once again, I have a fantastic beta - Jessica1971 - who is still willing to work with me. =) Thanks Jess. She has really helped me a lot with this story and we have MANY wonderful ideas for it. **

**Summary: **Edward Masen is a former NFL football player who was injured and could not return to playing. After taking some time off to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, since playing football was out of the question, he decided to go with coaching high school football. He leads a simple, quiet life with his friends in Forks until he meets the woman that will change his life forever. Bella Swan decides to move back home with her younger brother when she gets a teaching position at her old school in Forks. AH/Canon Couples/alternating between Edward and Bella POV. Rated M ;)

* * *

**Illegal Contact - _Prologue_**

I couldn't believe what this night had led to. One minute I was fine. Well, not fine, but suffering slowly in silence because I wanted something so much that I couldn't have. And now everything had changed because of _that _kiss. The kiss that he initiated. The kiss that he pulled away from so quickly. I didn't even get to enjoy it.

I couldn't let him just walk away as though nothing happened. I wanted him from the moment I saw him. When his lips pressed against mine, everything changed. We were no longer the Edward and Bella that were just friends or mere acquaintances. I didn't know what we were now and I had to find out. Had we lost our friendship over that kiss? Or could we ever be something more?

My small car drove down the dark and muddy road to his house. The rain was pouring down so hard now. I had no idea how I would ever get back down that road to go home, but that didn't matter right now.

I was shaking all over because of my soaking wet clothes and my nerves. What was I going to say to him? I tried to prepare my speech of what I was going to say when I saw him, but I couldn't come up with anything. This was going to be so awkward. I was going to show up at his house, so late at night, and ask why he didn't want me?

I finally reached his house, parking in the circular drive behind his car. All of the lights were out in the house except for a faint light coming from the living room window. I opened my door and I could hear his music playing over the loud noise of the rain drops falling. I almost turned around and got back in my car to go home, but I had come so far; I had to try.

I ran to the front porch, my clothes getting soaked even more than they already were with the torrential rainfall. I knocked once and wrapped my arms around my torso, shivering as the cold wind hit me. I could hear footsteps getting closer to the door as my nervousness grew.

"Bella…" Edward said in a low voice as he opened the door. "Get in here," he urged.

I stepped inside, my shoulder brushing against his chest as I moved. "We… need to… talk," I said as my body shuddered from my shivering.

"You're freezing," Edward said. Very quickly, he walked into the living room, leaving me standing in the foyer of his home. My clothes were dripping with rain, leaving moisture where I stood. I groaned, realizing I was making a mess. I stepped back to stand on the rug when Edward reappeared.

"Don't leave… please?"

Just as I turned to face him, Edward placed a warm blanket over me, wrapping it around my shoulders. His hands didn't leave my shoulders as he moved them up and down my arms, trying to warm me up.

"I wasn't leaving," I whispered, looking down at my feet. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to look up at him.

Edward's hands left my arms, only to move up to cup my face. "Look at me, Bella." I shook my head as my eyes closed involuntarily. "Bella…" I felt him shift, stepping forward, closer to me. His warm breath tickled against my ear. "Come upstairs… you need to change out of these clothes."

I nodded, unable to say anything. Edward pulled away from me and I opened my eyes, only to find his piercing green eyes staring back at me. I bit my lip out of habit, only to have Edward's thumb move across it, pulling it from between my teeth. He leaned forward and I thought he was going to kiss me again, but he grasped my hand in his and pulled me towards the stairs instead.

Our hands stayed locked together as we moved towards his bedroom. So many thoughts were running through my head about being in his bedroom. I had dreamt so many times of being there with him, but never thought those dreams would come true. Not like this.

The room was dark, with flashes of lightning beaming through his large windows. Edward dropped my hand as he made his way over to the closet. I stood next to his bed, anxious and jittery. He reappeared from the closet holding a t-shirt and sweat pants. I reached out for them and our hands touched. I didn't want to leave the warmth of his hands.

Too soon, once again, Edward pulled away and left the room. I peeled my soaking wet clothes off, piling them next to me along with my shoes and socks. I didn't know if I was making a mistake by doing this, but I pulled off my bra _and _underwear, too. My naked body had goose bumps all over it since I was still freezing. I brought Edward's shirt to my face and breathed in the scent, relishing his smell before putting it on. The pants he gave me were too large, but I pulled the drawstring tight and tied a knot to hold them up.

I picked up my soaked clothes and formed them into a ball before opening the bedroom door. I was at a loss for words, not knowing what was going to happen next.

My shaky hand turned the knob and the door creaked open loudly. Edward was standing against the wall across from the door. His eyes raked up and down my body as I stood dumbfounded, leaning against the doorway.

"Thank you…" I said sheepishly. "For the clothes."

"You're welcome, but what are you doing here so late, Bella?" Edward asked.

"What am I doing here so late?" I repeated. Edward ran a hand through his hair and breathed deeply. "You can't just… why did you leave like that? What do you-"

"I'm sorry," Edward said as he stopped my questioning. "I didn't mean to, Bella. I just, didn't know if-"

I shook my head. "You didn't know if I wanted you to explain what that was about? That kiss, Edward… it was, God… like nothing I've ever experienced and then you just _left_."

My arms held my clothes and shoes tightly. Edward didn't say anything and I was growing uncomfortable, realizing that he really felt as though kissing me was a mistake. Without a word, I started to walk down the hall to leave, only to be stopped by Edward's arms. He moved so quickly, I didn't realize what was happening until he had me pressed against the wall. The clothes that had been in my hands were now dropped and forgotten. I could feel every inch of him pressing into my body as his mouth moved close to my ear.

"I want you, Bella. I have for so long," Edward said as his lips grazed the tip of my ear.

I groaned as his hands moved along my side. "But why… why did you leave?" I asked, still needing to know why. My legs grew weak as his hot breath moved down my neck, towards my collarbone. I felt his lips press into my skin before he gently started sucking in the most irresistible spot. My hands gripped his forearms, holding onto him for support, because I didn't know how much longer I could stand.

"I didn't want to take you right there in the parking lot, Bella… I had very little control over myself."

Edward slowly kissed his way up along my neck and finally reached my mouth. His tongue skimmed my bottom lip and I moaned into his mouth as our lips made contact once again. He pushed me against the wall even more, causing his cock to press into my lower stomach.

Without breaking our kiss, Edward's hands moved to my ass, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands still gripped his arms, feeling his muscles under the fabric of his shirt.

Edward pulled his lips away from my mouth, but only to move them to my ear. He sucked my ear lobe into his mouth; his breathing was erratic as was my own. The heels of my feet dug into his back as I held onto him tightly.

"Tell me to stop if you don't want this, too," Edward said huskily between gently sucking on my neck.

"Please don't stop," I said breathlessly. My voice probably sounded so pleading and whiney, but I didn't care. I wanted nothing more than to have him inside me. Edward held me tightly against him as he walked back to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

Things between Edward and I would never be the same again.

* * *

**So... what do you think? Sound interesting? Don't worry, I know you have many questions about what gets them to this point, but that is what the chapters will lead up to. Everything will be explained, but you need to review so I know if you guys will read this story (and if you've read Falling For You, then you know I love love love reviews). **

**If enough people are interested, chapter 1 will be posted on 8/11. This story will start off slowly as I'm still finishing up FFY. =( Anyway, hope you all like this story idea - it will be a fun, romantic story. **

**You can follow me on Twitter: www . twitter . com / greeneyedgirl00 (without the spaces) ... and over on Twilighted it's: greeneyedgirl17.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**


End file.
